Master and slave: Maybe?
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: Shinra was wanting to try out a new theory he thought of... of course not just any ol' ordinary 2 people would do for this particular project. Will Shinra's experiment add a new chapter to Izaya and Shizuo's already messed up and twisted relationship? Pairing: Shizaya! Warning: Boyxboy. :


Here's some random request I got from someone named Abby, She wanted me to make a master and slave sorta situation with the 2 so here it is :)

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, naughty stuff ;D

Disclaimer: I dun own Durarara or the characters D;

Pairing: Shizaya :]

* * *

It was the same ol' day for Shizuo going to work, interacting with Celty, being forced sushi.

He also, for the past month came home to a not so silent house.

Low moans and pleasured pants. A few strained sounds of Shizuo's name, followed an intense, shameful yet pleasurable, scream.

Shizuo walked into his room always to find a blindfolded Izaya chained to his bed his body and the sheets covered in cum and the vibrator in his rear on its highest setting. Shizuo enjoyed coming home to the sight everyday ever since last month.

How did he get a withering informant shackled on his bed moaning the blonds' name you say?

Shinra of course.

He ordered Celty to capture a sleeping Izaya at his house and placed him at Shizuo's. When Shizuo came home one day to Celty and Shinra sitting on his couch he almost had a hissy fit.

Shinra explained to Shizuo he had an experiment/theory he wanted to try out. The theory was if you supply a person only pleasure for a certain amount of time and then take it away from them, will they be coming back for more of the incredible sensation… technically saying… will they become your sex slave.

So they tried it out on the raven, so far the results are accurate. At first Izaya was very against it. Cursing the ex bartender and Shinra. Thrashing against the restraints, yelling and screaming.

Yet he couldn't help but mewl in pleasure whenever Shizuo teased him and secretly deep inside wanted more. After a while it came to the point Izaya couldn't take how long Shizuo would acquire to come home to torture him enticingly and begged the blond for more.

With Shinra having his data, they were done with the experiment but it seemed Izaya wasn't. Shizuo did let Izaya go after he was completely dazed and practically lifeless from all the contentment he experienced and came back to Shizuo's door asking for more.

His words exactly? '_Shizu-ch… I mean Shizuo… because of you, my body has been acting weird and… and I can't help but crave for your touch and it's driving me crazy… So please take me back._'

Shizuo couldn't refuse. The louse was standing at his door step shaking intensely just from his stare and his crimson eyes were glazed over with lust. So he continued using all the toys and other things Shinra gave him. 'Who knows where he got them from' the blond thought.

He entered his room and looked down at the panting mess on his bed.

"Sh-shizuo…?" The informant was moving his head side to side not knowing where his captor was.

Shizuo grinned and lifted the blindfold. A pair of dark scarlet eyes stared back at him.

He couldn't help but think how sexy the flea was. His raven colored hair was tossed out all around his head, his body trembling from his intense orgasms. His member was erect and ready to go again. Those slender legs where in the air bent at the knees showing a clear view of his entrance that was twitching delightfully around the toy in him.

Shizuo couldn't help but lick his lips and gaze upon the small man. Izaya moaned with satisfaction as he tried to move his body towards the brute.

"Have you had enough… Izaya?" At a moment like this Shizuo called the raven by his name.

"N-no… It's never enough… I want more, Shizu_aaah_." He shivered as the ex bartender pulled the toy out of him earning a soft _'pop.' _

"Oh, do you want me to tease you more?" he chuckled when the informant tried to reply but was cut-off by a low hum when Shizuo started to play with his oversensitive nipples.

Each day it seemed Izaya was getting more sensitive. He'd just barely touch the man's body and he'd completely shudder violently and sigh in pleasure.

"Shizuo, N-no." He closed his eyes and bite his lip trying to hold back another shameful moan.

"Then what do you want. I did get more toys from Shinra." He was about to get up to get the bag when he heard a small whimper behind him.

"No… _ngh_… I want you~" It threw the false blond off guard. The past month he's been only pleasuring the smaller man and hasn't really thought of himself.

Yeah he'd get a hard on but he'd let it alone by taking a cold shower. He knew if he even thought of taking the raven he'd end up hurting him…

He stared into those pleading crimson eyes.

"Shizuo… p-please untie me." Shizuo thought about it then did as he was told.

When he took the last of the restrains of he stood at the side of the bed and observed the man on his bed as he tried to get up only to have his weakened legs give out on him.

Shizuo was about to help him when his gaze was mixed with crimson seeing the man still had desire in his eyes.

He shuddered at the sight. Izaya started to edge invitingly towards Shizuo watching him with intense eyes.

He purred in an arousing way causing the blonds' member to twitch. Shizuo backed up when ever the raven took a step forward, soon to be stopped by a wall.

The raven reached the taller man's pants before licking his lips and then unzipping his pants pulling out a large fully erected length to his mouth.

Shizuo hissed when the cold air hit his painful erection.

Izaya's eyes grew wide and then narrowed. He moaned and licked the tip gaining a low growl from the blond.

"Shizuo I've been wanting this to be inside me for so long."

Not giving Shizuo a chance to speak, he engulfed the swollen flesh into his mouth and started to deep throat him.

Shizuo threw his head back and bucked his hips into the raven. He needed to control himself or he'd end up hurting him.

"Izaya… ngh… you need to stop." He moaned out when he felt the tip of his member hit the back of the smaller man's throat.

"F-fu_aah_ck" he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed a head full of hair, slowly moving his hips in and out of the hot cavern he was in.

He licked his lips and slowly started to succumb to the intense feeling. He gradually felt his lower abdomen get hot and his breathing quickened.

"Izaya… ah… ok you can s-stop now."

Izaya moved his mouth off the arousal and began pumping the organ.

"Shizuo I want your cum, please give it to me~" He started to pump himself as well in time with his other hand. They both were washed over by pleasure as Shizuo came hard on the raven's face and mouth and Izaya soon followed after.

The blond slid down the wall to Izaya's level panting heavily. Watching him wipe the seeds off his face and then licking his fingers off he groaned at the sight. The informant pushed the taller man to the ground receiving a low growl and groan in protest.

Izaya was now pumping the organ once more reawakening it before hovering over top of it. Positioning his entrance onto the large length, Izaya impaled himself onto the man screaming from both the pain and pleasure.

"_Aaah!… ngh…_ Sh-Shizuo!" His head rolled back as he began moving his hips temptingly around the member causing Shizuo to let out a deep heavenly moan.

"Fuck… Izaya so t-tight" He watched as the raven bounced himself on top of him pushing his hips up to meet with the raven's.

Izaya was wildly throwing his hands into his hair and grinding his hips into the blond.

"_Aaaah!… uunn!… aah.. aahh_! Sh-shizuo more!… I want you to pound into me… _Aaah!…_with that m-monster of yours~."

Izaya bit his lip and tried to stop himself beginning to scream from the intense sensation. He then flew his eyes open as he felt himself be flipped over and his knees by his head.

Shizuo knew he might regret this. He started to mercifully pounding into the raven, watching him toss his head back and grabbed onto his biceps.

"No-_ahh_!..._nghhh_...ha-_ahh!_ Th-here! Shizuuu-_Oh_!" Shizuo watched as saliva slid down the corner of Izaya's mouth and down his chin. He used the tip of his tongue and followed the trail up to the smaller mans' mouth. He dove right into the heated mouth battling with the others' tongue only to win.

Izaya give into the kiss mewling and withering and throwing his hands up into the dyed blond hair entwining his fingers through it. He moaned loudly into the kiss as he felt his prostate being hit dead on.

They let go of each other's delectable lips staring into the other's eyes.

"_Mnnhhh_..._ahhh!"_ Izaya moaned loudly, shamelessly, as his back arched.

His body felt like it was on fire, like every inch of it was burning after each irresistible pleasurable brush of his prostate. Each and every nerve was felt like it was going to burst from the intense sensation, his mind blank and eyes rolled back as a dark cloud of lust hung over his body.

_"Ahh!...ahhh!...ahhh!...ahhh!" _Izaya's wanton voice synchronized with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Shizuo started pummeling him into the floor.

"Is this… _ah…_ what you wanted… _mmm…_ Izaya?" He kept his violent pace into the raven. His body not showing any signs of getting tired yet he felt the same coiling feeling in his stomach again.

"_Mmm… Yess! Yess_ more! Sh-shizuo! I'm so c-close! _Aaaah!~" _Izaya was now clawing at the man's back earning grunts and groans.

"M-me too" the blond stuttered out.

The raven couldn't do anything more then to just feel the blond's hard, massive member piercing his insides with vigorous power no human could ever acquire.

"S-Sh-Shizuo. I'm g-gonna..._ooohhh!"_ With that said his vision clouded with a white haze and his body convulsed as he came brutally all over both his and Shizuo's chests.

Shizuo soon followed suit, as he couldn't last long once those hot walls squeezed around him. He came deep into the smaller man.

Izaya felt the blond spilling his seeds inside him and squirmed at the feeling. Shizuo slipped out and lied next to the now drifting informant.

They couldn't help but continue such a lewd relationship. Izaya got the pleasure he surely "needed" and Shizuo found someone who can take his strength and not even be bothered by it.

_**Thus began a new start of master and slave.**_

* * *

Oh yum ;D Please review and stuff I think I rushed a bit but when I looked over it all it seemed fine... but yeah :) Review, review, review :D


End file.
